Aus nächster Nähe
Aus nächster Nähe ist die achtzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Castle. Als Detective Kevin Ryan als persönlicher Bodyguard einen charismatischen Kongressmann, während eines Charity-Events, beschützt, ertönen plötzlich Schüsse. Angetrieben den Mörder zu finden, muss Kevin mit Hilfe von Beckett und Castle das Event erneut besuchen. Handlung Ryan läuft verstört, wütend und blutverschmiert in einer öffentlichen Toilette herum. Er boxt in den Spiegel und zerstört ihn. 6 Stunden früher Ryan, Espostio, Beckett und Castle gehen gerade in ihr Büro und sprechen miteinander, als Ryan ihnen mitteilt, am Abend keine Zeit für sie zu haben, da er als Security-Mann arbeiten wird. Da er nicht verraten darf, wen er beschützen soll, beginnen seine Kollegen zu spekulieren um welche prominente Person es sich handeln könnte. Ryan und dessen Schwager Frank fahren zu der Veranstaltung, bei der sie als Security arbeiten werden. Während der Fahrt bietet Frank, Kevin eine Festanstellung als Sicherheitsbeamter an, was sich Ryan durch den Kopf gehen lassen möchte. Auf einem Tablet schaut er sich verdächtige Personen an und Frank klärt über die Person auf, die sie am heutigen Abend beschützen werden. Es ertönt ein Geräusch und die Abtrennscheibe wird herunter gelassen. Mr Lopez stellt sich, seine Frau und dessen Assistentin vor und erwartet von Ryan eine großartige Leistung. An diesem Abend geht es um viel, Ryan soll nicht nur sein Leben sondern auch seinen Ruf beschützten. Während der restlichen Fahrt geht die Assistentin mit Mr Lopez und dessen Frau den Plan des Abends durch, was sich Ryan interessiert anhört. Als die Limousine anhält, werden die Insassen von der Presse begrüßt. Mr Lopez gibt Interviews und stellt das Charity-Projekt vor und Ryan scannt indes die Anwesenden, ob es sich bei einem von ihnen um einen der Verdächtigen handelt. Tatsächlich findet er jemanden, der sich gerade in die Tasche greifen will. Blitzschnell geht Kevin dazwischen und fördert eine Flasche mit roter Flüssigkeit zutage. Der Verdächtige wollte die Veranstaltung sabotieren, wird jedoch nun von Ryan und dessen Kollege abgeführt. Die Veranstaltung schreitet voran und Ryan beobachtet weiterhin, mit wem sich Mr Lopez unterhält, seien es Befürworter oder Gegner der Kampagne. Frank möchte sich nun im hinteren Bereich umsehen und Ryan soll seine Augen weiterhin auf Mr Lopez gerichtet halten, der sich gerade mit Carolyn unterhält. Kevin beobachtet einen Lieferanten, welcher auch ihn beobachtet und plötzlich ertönen Schüsse. Sowohl Carolyn als auch Alex Lopez gehen zu Boden. Frank eilt zu Ryan, der wissen will was geschehen ist, doch kann dieser ihm keine Antwort geben. Als er sieht, wie jemand vom Tatort verschwinden will, zieht er seine Waffe und eilt dem Mann hinterher. Er verfolgt ihn bis zum Eingang des Veranstaltungsortes und bittet, dass jemand diesen Mann aufhält, doch da eilen schon die Polizisten herein und sehen in Ryan den Mörder. Sie befehlen ihm die Waffe fallenzulassen, was er schließlich auch macht. Kurz darauf unterhält sich Ryan mit Frank über Mrs Decker und Mr Lopez, beide sind noch am Leben, doch der Zustand ist kritisch. Nun möchte Frank von Ryan wissen, an was er sich genau erinnert und Ryan fällt ein, dass der Schütze eine blaue Karte angesteckt hatte, die auch die Pressevertreter nutzten. Über den Schützen selbst kann niemand etwas berichten. Nun erhält Kevin einen Anruf von Beckett, die ihn darüber unterrichtet, dass Carolyn Decker die Operation nicht überstanden hat und es sich bei dem Fall nun um Mord handelt. Kevin beobachtet, wie die CSI, den Tatort fotografiert und wird in seinen Gedanken von Carolynes Vater unterbrochen, der nicht verstehen kann, warum gerade seine Tochter Opfer eines Anschlags wurde, da sie nur Gutes tun wollte. Auch von Frank erhält Ryan keine guten Nachrichten, die Spur mit der Pressekarte ist im Sand verlaufen. Im Krankenhaus werden Beckett und Castle von einem der Mitarbeiter der Veranstaltung angesprochen, er ist froh, dass Beckett den Fall übernimmt, denn sie hat einen guten Ruf und er weiß, dass er sich auf sie verlassen kann. Beckett ist verwundert, freut sich jedoch über das Kompliment. Sie und Castle wissen, dass Ryan sich die Schuld an dem Mord gibt, da er während seiner Schicht passiert ist. Sie wissen, dass er keine Ruhe geben wird, bevor der Mörder gefasst wird. Mr Lopez bespricht in seinem Krankenbett, mit seiner Frau und seiner Assistentin, wie man Carolyn Decker ehren kann und ob man ihr zu Ehren ein Stipendium errichten soll. Beckett und Castle unterbrechen die Unterhaltung und Beckett möchte, dass Mr Lopez den Tathergang berichtet. Er erinnert sich an ein Gesicht, welcher der Schütze sein könnte und glaubt einem Zeichner dessen Gesicht beschreiben zu können. Anhand dessen, kann Espostio einen Verdächtigen, Eric Chambers, ausmachen, sodass die Ermittlungen nun beginnen können. Sie erfahren außerdem, dass er ein Gegner zu Mr Lopez Ansichten ist. Espostio und Ryan machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu dessen Adresse, um Chambers festzunehmen. Im Wagen beobachten sie das Haus, als Chambers nach draußen kommt, die beiden im Auto beobachtet und dann weg rennt. Sofort steigen auch Ryan und Esposito aus dem Wagen und rennen ihm hinter her. Sie schaffen es ihn einzuholen und bringen ihn auf das Revier, auf dem Beckett und Castle ihn sogleich befragen. Doch Chambers möchte nicht reden. Er hält sich für das Opfer und all dies für eine Scharade. Esposito und Ryan haben inzwischen die Schusswaffe gefunden, sie war einige Blocks vom Hotel entfernt deponiert worden. Die Detectives ermitteln, dass Chambers nicht alleine gehandelt haben kann und versuchen nun, mit Hilfe von Tory, das Event zu rekonstruieren, um somit die Täter entlarven zu können. Tory kann seine Bewegungen heraus filtern und man sieht, dass er einen Abstellraum geöffnet hat, der zum Zeitpunkt des Events verschlossen war. Auf einem weiteren Bild sehen sie einen Angestellten und die geöffnete Tür. Sofort eilen die Detectives zum Veranstaltungsort und befragen den Mitarbeiter. Er erzählt, dass er heimlich in dem Raum war, um sich mit einem Mädchen zu treffen, welches aber nie aufgetaucht ist. Als dann Chambers und ein anderer Kerl in den Raum getreten sind, hat er sich versteckt. Die beiden hätten über Lopez geredet und er hat auch das Gesicht des zweiten Mannes für einen Augenblick gesehen. Überrascht stellt Castle dann am Telefon fest, als er die Nachricht von Ryan hört, dass es sich bei dem zweiten Mann um einen der Millionär handelt. Carl Shelton wird nun auf das Revier gebracht und befragt, doch er behauptet nichts mit Chambers zu tun zu haben. Er leitet eine Organisation, die sich für Amerikaner in Amerika einsetzt und die gegen einen Polizeistaat sind. Esposito und Ryan unterhalten sich noch einen Moment, dann schickt Esposito seinen Freund nach Hause, sodass er eine Nacht über die Ereignisse schlafen und sie am nächsten Morgen in einem anderen Licht betrachten kann. Am nächsten Morgen klingelt Becketts Handy sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie geht zum Veranstaltungsort und trifft dort auf Castle und Ryan, die Pappfiguren und Laser aufgestellt haben. Sie versuchen den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren und haben festgestellt, dass Chambers nicht der Schütze ist. Beckett ist überrascht, dass Ryan Castle und nicht sie angerufen hat und er erklärt sich damit, dass ihr Mann eher der Typ für verrückte Theorien ist. Sie berichten alles Gates, die nicht allzu sehr überzeugt von der Theorie ist. Denn Chambers hat ein Motiv und sich nicht über seine Festnahme beschwert. Beckett klärt sie auf, dass Chambers dem Justizsystem nicht vertraut und glaubt, dass alle einen Komplott gegen ihn planen. Ryan möchte Chambers erneut befragen und schafft es dessen Vertrauen zu gewinnen und kann nun Beckett berichten, dass Chambers vor hatte, Lopez während dessen Rede zu konfrontieren und ein politisches Statement von ihm zu verlangen. Castle vermutet, dass jemand Chambers tatsächlich den Mord anhängen wollte und Esposito kommt mit den Ergebnissen der Ballistik hinzu. Der Schütze stand abgeschirmt, sodass ihn niemand sehen konnte. Die Schusslinie deutet zusätzlich darauf hin, dass nicht Lopez sondern Decker das eigentliche Ziel des Anschlags war. Tory kommt ebenfalls dazu um ihre Ermittlungsergebnisse mitzuteilen. Sie zeigt allen einen Videoausschnitt, der zeigt, wie ein Mann den Presseausweis bei Chambers in den Briefkasten gelegt hat. Einen kurzen Moment ist dessen Gesicht zu sehen und geschockt muss Ryan feststellen, dass es sich um seinen Schwager und Kollegen Frank handelt. Er kann dies einfach nicht glauben und möchte ihn selbst suchen gehen, als Esposito ihm berichtet, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden haben. Er fährt zu seiner Schwester und befragt diese über ihren Mann. Sie gesteht, dass sie im letzten Jahr knapp bei Kasse waren und Frank einen Extrajob angenommen hat, bei dem er immer bar bezahlt wurde. Er versucht nun seine Schwester zu überreden, ihm den Aufenthaltsort ihres Mannes zu verraten, ehe jemand zu Schaden kommt. Beckett untersucht Carolyns Handtasche und unterhält sich währenddessen mit Castle. Als sie ein Handy findet, weiß sie plötzlich ein Mordmotiv. Ryan trifft sich mit Frank und macht diesem Vorwürfe. Dieser erzählt dann, dass der Securtiy Job nicht so lukrativ ist, wie er behauptet hat. Heimlich hat er Leuten Zugang zu verschiedenen Veranstaltungen gewährt, doch hat er niemanden getötet, noch will er Ryan sagen, wer ihm den Auftrag für den Pass an Chambers gegeben hat. Frank möchte gehen, doch da zückt Ryan seine Waffe und befiehlt Frank stehen zu bleiben. Anschließend nimmt er seinen Schwager mit zum Revier. Mit dem Gehalt, welches Frank erhalten hat und der Nachricht, die Beckett auf dem Handy gesehen hat, können sie feststellen, wer den Mordauftrag gegeben hat. Mrs Lopez gibt im Krankenhaus eine Ansprache zum Gesundheitszustand ihres Ehemannes. Sie wird von Beckett beim Gehen aufgehalten und mit ihrem Verdacht konfrontiert. Doch Mrs Lopez kann den Verdacht von sich abwenden und sich erklären. Sie wusste von der Affäre zwischen Carolyn und ihrem Mann und weiß auch, dass mehrere Leute Zugang zu den Briefumschlägen haben, auf dessen ihr Fingerabdruck gefunden wurde. Schließlich wird die Assistentin von Lopez festgenommen, die es nicht ertragen konnte, wohl bald ihre Stelle los zu sein. Denn Carolyn wusste, dass Mr Lopez es bis zum Präsidentschaftskandidaten schaffen würde, hätte er das richtige Team um sich und Megan, ist die falsche Person dafür gewesen. Auf dem Revier räumt Beckett das Mordfallbrett ab und beschwert sich, dass sie Fälle in der Politik hasst, da es dort nie mit Recht und Ordnung zugeht. Castle entdeckt auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein Lehrbuch für die Prüfung zum Captain und findet diese Entscheidung toll. Kevin begleitet seinen Schwager nach Hause und glaubt, dass er und Gwen alles wieder hin bekommen werden. Sie öffnet die Tür und schließt ihren Mann in die Arme. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan Gastcast *Maya Stojan als Tory Ellis *David Conrad als Frank Kelly *Reiko Aylesworth als Mia Lopez *Ricardo Chavira als Alex Lopez *David Andrews als Carl Shelton *Annie Little als Carolyn Decker Musik Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S7